


The Business Dinner

by amysteryspot



Series: Love and War [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Tommy being his usual blunt-self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysteryspot/pseuds/amysteryspot
Summary: Tommy invites Daphne to a business dinner but what he has in mind is far from business.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Daphne Scott (OFC), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love and War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Business Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a extended version of a drabble I posted on my old Tumblr account a while ago. Just some harmless flirting between Tommy and Daphne to entertain you while I don't post the new chapters. Hope you like it!

It was a bold move, he knew that the moment he invited her there - in all honesty, Tommy really thought that she would decline his offer, but if Daphne knew about his intentions she was playing coy, sitting there with him, alone, nursing a glass of wine as he stared at her.

He had planned everything carefully: Danny had discovered when Alfie had appointments at night, Tommy found a good enough reason to ask for a meeting in Small Heat instead of London so he could just drop the invitation and Daphne would have to come instead of Alfie. It was risqué but Tommy thought that it was worth a try.

So here she was, dressed in a deep blue dress, the fabric loose on her body, making him wander about the curves underneath it, some loose strands of hair falling from the bun holding them, light makeup on her face, hazel eyes staring back at him.

“Why do I have the impression that this has nothing to do with business?” Thomas looked at her from behind the rim of his glass and smiled - so she had noticed. He had noticed that Daphne didn’t like to dance around the topics she wanted to know about, even when she could politely guide the conversation to make people think that she was actually talking about something else.

“Can’t business be enjoyable, Miss Scott?” The use of her surname had the intention to make a point. Daphne took a sip of the wine before answering,

“I have the feeling that we have very different things in mind about business,” they stared at each other in silence for a moment, “And pleasure.”

“Perhaps we could get better acquainted in both,” her reaction was not exactly what he was expecting - Tommy thought that she would blush or make some comment about how his remark was quite inappropriate, instead, Daphne smiled back at him, saying,

“There is a reason why people avoid mixing business and pleasure,” she paused for emphasis, “It can be dangerous.”

“What is life without a little danger?”

“Some people like the peace and quiet.”

“Not people like us,” she looked quite intrigued at his statement.

“People like us?” Tommy nodded, taking another sip of his whiskey.

“People that don’t care about what other people think about them,” he sat straighter, elbows resting on the table, “That go after what they want, that don’t care about a little danger.”

“Sometimes is more than just a little danger,” he smirked at her comeback, fully aware that she wasn’t talking about the business.

“There are some things that are worth the risk,” and Tommy was pretty sure that she would be one of those things. He still remembered the softness of her skin on his, how she shied away from him on the night of her birthday party. Tommy also remembered how she didn’t back away when he called her Alfie’s mistress, how her eyes sparked with interest when Ada warned her about him… the woman was a mystery and he found himself wanting to discover what secrets she was keeping.

Daphne chose not to answer his observation and Tommy smirked as she looked away from him - she would make him work to get to her, of that he was sure, and for the first time in a long while Tommy didn’t mind the chase.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of Tommy and Daphne, please chek out "Nothing's Fair in Love and War". Thanks for reading and leaving kudos/subscribing/commenting, your feedback is highly appreciated.  
> If you want, you can find me on Tumblr as "amysteryspot". And please, let me know what you think (really, I want to know your opinions).


End file.
